


You And Me Both, My Dear

by greywardenblue



Series: Something Real [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other, implied Asra/MC and past Julian/Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Julian finds Asra’s apprentice [Zenobia] in the Rowdy Raven, drunk and a little too happy to see him. But as the air cools down and the facade fades away, the real reason for the strange behaviour comes out. ( Zenobia has feelings for both Julian and Asra, and Julian has feelings for both Asra and Zenobia. Asra is not available to comment. )Note: This takes place right after the prologue, but not in any specific routes.





	You And Me Both, My Dear

“Doctor Jules,” the bartender says quietly, leaning in as he slides the drink across the bar. “It’s not usually my place to say something, but– the pretty woman with the bright hair who’s been with you recently. She’s been drinking a lot tonight.”

Julian frowns, confused. Zenobia has indeed been here frequently in the last weeks, but usually sipped one drink through the night, clearly here for the company.

Meanwhile, tonight…

Well, she seems to have company, alright. Julian leaves the drink on the bar as he excuses himself and steps closer, his eyes finding Zenobia, arms wrapped around an eager patron.

And yet, as soon as she sees him a grins spreads across her face and she steps around the young man without hesitation.

“Julian!” In the next second her arms are around his neck, their bodies pressed together, and for a moment, Julian can only blink. They have never been  _this_ close before, not for more than a few seconds.

The young man approaches them, indignant, but she only laughs - her breath tickles Julian’s neck, and he can do nothing but hold her close. “Well, sure – but Julian’s here now, so I don’t need you.”

The doctor clears his throat, eager to get out of the situation. “Maybe we should sit down,” he tells her gently, leading her to a booth.

Instead of picking up his drink, he asks the bartender for a big pitcher of water before he sits back down, pouring her a glass. “Here you go.”

She only laughs, and suddenly she’s in his lap, incredibly close, and Julian holds his breath. The physical contact is far from unwelcome, but this is not the right situation for it. He allows her to snuggle close, but turns his head when she tries to kiss him.

“Zenobia–”  _Such strength, such presence_. He loves saying her name, loves that it belongs to her. “Is there something wrong?”

She ignores his question, but maybe that is an answer in itself. “We could go to your room,” she says, her fingers caressing his neck. “You could take me upstairs…” He loves the way her fingers brush against his skin, but he’s not going to let this go further. Not tonight.

“Zenobia,” he repeats, more firmly this time. “–Drink that water, will you? If you do, I will take you home.”

She laughs again, but it sounds like a cry for help. “I’ll let you take me anywhere,” she hums, then slides off his lap and reaches for the glass of water.

–

Zenobia is still giggling as they start walking home, her body warm against his side even in the cool evening air. She rambles about Nadia’s silk clothes and those  _goddamn dogs_  and creature in the water and  _Julian, I want to live in that library_ , and he nods in understanding because he did once, too.

“I really made a fool of myself back there, didn’t I?” she says suddenly, but this time when she laughs, it sounds like a sob. Her fingers tighten around his arm, nails digging in. “I acted like such a fool…”

He reassures her quietly, lying that it’s not true, but she barely seems to hear him.

They stumble into the shop and she doesn’t protest when he gently leads her to her bed, doesn’t try to tear his clothes off or hide behind passion again. There are tears rolling down her freckled cheeks and Julian reaches out to wipe them.

He tucks her in and whispers goodnight, but her hand reaches out to grab his wrist when he’s about to straighten up. “Stay,” she pleads, and he sits back down, his fingers gently playing with her hair as she starts sobbing, quietly at first, and then without stopping.

“Portia told me,” she chokes out, and his confusion is greater than ever. He’d expected a lot of names to be behind Zenobia’s mood, but not that one. “She could be lying… but why would she make it up… no, she must have been telling the truth…”

His hands travel from her hair to her back, gently drawing circles and clumsily offering comfort. He doesn’t push anymore, only lets her offer the fragments of a story and tries his best to put them together.

“I love him so much,” she says, the words almost lost between the sobs. Julian tenses. “I love him so much, how could he? How could he?” He doesn’t need to ask who she’s talking about.

Instead he pulls her closer, into his lap again, and she buries her face in his chest.

She cries for a long time, whimpering. _I’ve loved him for so long, I should have known he’d be like that, I should have known, I’m such a fool – but how could he?_

Julian closes his eyes and holds her.

“You and me both, my dear,” he whispers into her hair. He doesn’t think she hears.


End file.
